Project: Assassin
by Dawn walker wolf
Summary: Year 2094, Japan has created one of the most successful creation that is able to save all the lives on earth. But all that changes when the company, ViruCell, uses it to continue to take control of other countries. Now it's up to two of Japan's most deadliest assassins, and ViruCell's newest test subjects, to take revenge and destroy ViruCell's creation before it becomes WW3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is it! The beginning post of the newest story coming to this site, but for obvious reasons this has to be rated T, but I'll give all of you the best I can do. This story will require you to get a language translator, for it will contain Japanese language, but I'll put in subtitles if you have a hard time translating them. I would like to thank all those have stuck by me to the end since the last story ended and I hope to get more reviews in this story. Updates are daily, so be patient. **

**Thank you all, enjoy the story. (Okinawa)**

_**The Pacific War was raised by an ambush attack on a Hawaiian military navel port. Thousands of American soldiers were lost, but they did not fall. Given orders by the president himself, the American military began a full attack on the island of Japan, responsible for the attack. Knowing of their arrival, the Japanese military began to arm and defend their land and prepared to die with honor. From July and on, the pacific war continued, claiming the lives of both sides. By December, the Americans had gotten near the heart land of the Imperial Army, while they were doing all they could to fight them off, or die trying. **_

_**The day before the Americans claimed victory on heartland, a division of Americans were found slaughtered miles away in an Imperial Army base camp. Only a few had gotten away, with reports of seeing something beyond life that had taken out their division. What they found that the Japanese had discovered, was what lead to the detonation of the Atomic bomb. **_

_**This is what really happened. . . **_

_**December, 1944**_

_**10 miles from Okinawa, Japan**_

_**Location titled as: Hell's gateway**_

The rain poured in towards the side, combined with the strong winds and lightning flashes, there was any chance any wolf would be out here. The blades of grass blew over from the wind and soaked from the continuous rain fall, almost as if it was all nature's shower. All this view of nature had come to a close, as blood splattered onto the tips of the grass blades, with a form falling down onto its back, blood pouring onto the think mud hills; the form had the Imperial army band on its forehead.

"BANZIA!"

'Blam'

The war cry had been interrupted by a gunshot echoing, as another wolf fell to the ground, dead.

"Trevor, burn them out!" shouted an American soldier. That soldier hid behind a rock as another American came behind him, ran ahead and fired his flamethrower directly in front of him. The wall of fire had spread out to the grass field in front of him, and then hearing cries of pain coming out. Many Imperial soldiers stood up from the fire and dropped to the ground from the flesh burning their bodies.

"Don't let up, they won't stop now!" the American wolf from earlier said as he got up with his Thompson assault rifle and ran ahead towards a hill.

"BANZIA!" shouted a Japanese wolf wearing a grass-suit holding a bayonet and running towards the American wolf. The American wolf shot at the Japanese wolf, in the neck, dropping it dead. "Wolves, kill anything that moves! They'll do everything to keep us away!" The American ordered the 30 American wolves behind him.

One of the America wolves threw a grenade up into the air, where it was able to bounce off a rock and explode behind it, throwing two Japanese wolves out into sight with their arms blown off.

"アメリカ豚" (_American pigs_) shouted a Japanese wolf as he came out from behind a rock and ready to fire his rifle when his head is suddenly blown off into pieces by an American wolf armed with a trench gun. The American wolves continued towards a base camp that's built into the earth.

Another American wolf ran up to a downed tree and armed up his M1 browning machine gun, and began firing towards at a tree line, where blood was seen splattering the trees revealing that there hidden Japanese wolves waiting to attack.

The Japanese wolves were dropping like flies, already 75 were killed by the American wolves and many more were protecting their base camp, but were losing ground in minutes.

"アメリカ人は進めています。 私たちは、このようなトンネルが今必要とする!" (_The Americans are advancing! Get those tunnels ready!)_ Said a Japanese wolf to a group of Japanese wolves who were underground digging tunnels to create an ambush from below.

"急いで行く, 急ぐ 急ぐ; 急がせる" (_Hurry up!)_ Yelled one of the soldiers to a soldier digging the tunnel. He was sweaty, tired, and hungry. He sped up digging as much as he could, that was until he removed a rock that caused the dirt above to suddenly come crashing down.

The Japanese wolf fell back and coughed from the dirt cloud. Three more Japanese wolves came down to see what had happened. "では、は正常ですか? 何が起こったのか?" (_Are you okay? What happened?) _

The Japanese wolf got up, dusted himself off before looking to the pile of rocks, when he noticed something some faint glowing. He went over to the rocks, moving them out of the way until he came across a rock, but it was no ordinary rock.

This rock was in a shiny black form, with little blue circular blue lights shining from it. The other Japanese wolves looked over to see what he had found. One of the wolves was about to touch it when the small rock moved.

They all reacted but still watched as the rock began to move, then they heard a small cracking noise. One of the wolves reached for his boot knife when he turned his attention to the rock, where it suddenly cracked open, releasing a small amount of a dark blue mist from the inside. Then it all became quiet.

Out of nowhere, a demonic small screech was heard as something jumped out that was too fast to be blocked, where it landed on the Japanese wolf digger's chest and began to dig its way into his body, making him cry in pain and struggle. The two wolves next to him backed away in fear but were stopped when two more small forms jumped out of the rock and dug into their chests.

The fourth wolf only watched as the things began to head into their hearts. Then they all fell to their knees as he heard their flesh began to tear and rip. That's when their paws blew open, their skin was gone, where their paw fingers were beginning to mutate into chrome colored blades that were bent into their finger forms. Their feet paws were mutated to where they grew slightly bigger and tiny spikes came out from the heel.

The tip of their tails were taken off as a long, boney appendage attached with a blade came out and swung around.

Finally, the made the expression of almost puking, but instead of vomit, the skin and fur blew off and spilled out like vomit. They all looked up at the one Japanese wolf, smiling. But they weren't really smiling, their teeth and fangs were all exposed, all larger and sharper, the skin around the mouth was removed in the shape of a smile.

Blood dripped from their mouth, all letting out howling-screeching noises. The one Japanese wolf ran as fast as he could, with the three 'wolves' behind him. He was able to make to the ladder, climb up, and shut the hatchet behind him.

The other Japanese wolves looked at him in confusion. That's when one Japanese wolf came up to him and was about to speak, when out of nowhere they all heard the screeching in the tunnels below them. They all armed their rifles in defense from the noise. One of them went over to the hatch to open it, when out of nowhere, one of the 'wolves' crashed out and landed in front of the Japanese wolf, then everyone heard a slashing noise.

They all saw the Japanese wolf's head quickly fall off the body, and then the upper half of the body fell off as well. All the Imperial soldiers fired their rifles, only making the 'wolf' looks at all of them as the bullets barley penetrated its body.

An American wolf shot an Imperial wolf and was about move when he hears screaming and gun firing coming from inside the dugout base camp. "What the hell is going on in there?" asked another American Wolf as he came by his side and along with the rest of the division.

Then, they all saw movement coming from the entrance of the base camp area. The American wolves readied their weapons at the enemy when the wolf is suddenly impaled through the heart and dragged back into the camp, screaming in fear.

"What the hell?! Did anyone else see that?" One wolf asked. "Something's here, keep your guard up" the division leader said as he cocked his assault rifle. The wolves heard growling coming from inside.

The leader walked slowly to the entrance, and was about to call some soldiers in when he hears rumbling at his feet. He looks to see a spider-hole right in front of him, and in a flash, the 'wolf' jumps out and bringing out a bloody bended blade coming out of its left forearm.

'Slash'

The leader dies from a single slice going from under his right arm across to his left shoulder. "Holy-" one of the American soldiers exclaimed before more of the 'wolves' came out from other spider-holes, all former Japanese soldiers.

"Kill them!" One of the American wolves shouted as he began to fire, along with the rest of the division. But nothing worked; the bullets only took off a tiny piece of their body skin.

"地獄も上昇しています!" said one the mutated, demonic, former Imperial Army wolves.

(_Hell has risen!_)

_27 of the Division soldier were slaughtered. The Imperial 'Wolves' were unable to be killed. The surviving Americans were able to make it to other soldiers and warn them of the incident. To more surprising news, the Imperial 'Wolves' had infected the other Imperial soldiers in Okinawa and had grown in higher rates. _

_Soon the infection, which has been believed to be a Parasite, had spread to towns nearby. _

_The Americans were unable to contain the infection after claiming victory in Okinawa, and when news had be received by the President who feared that it would spread to other countries and eventually infect the united states, he had ordered the Atomic bomb._

_The Infection rate had dropped, with many of the Imperial soldiers who have not been infected never knew of what really happened in Okinawa, thus ending the pacific war. _

_The real reason remained classified; including records of Japanese scientist who have may have discovered a surviving sample of the Parasite that started it all. But no one knows for sure, or why._

_Until. . . .year 2094_

**A/N: How was it? Tell me in your best reviews, this is my best work. It might've suck, but it will improve overtime. Thank you. . . and goodnight! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: How is everyone here doing tonight? No answer? Anyway, things in my life are going pretty good. I even got to see much larger wolf at the Zoo last week, bigger then Sebastian. Her howl was amazing but still Sebastian was good. I'm still disappointed that some of the authors here are starting to put Kate with another male, it doesn't bother me. But at night when I sleep, I keep having thoughts of those two mating, forgetting about Humphrey, the best wolf in animated wolf movies. But enough of that, sorry about trying to put Japanese language in the story, I'll change some things around. Plus, this chapter is important to read, it gives everything that will be talked about in the future. Enjoy.**

"_Months after the drop of the Atomic bomb in Japan, rumors have been spreading around about a Japanese scientist recovering a surviving sample of a 'Parasite' responsible for turning half the Imperial Army soldiers into slaughtering monsters_

_But those rumors of the scientist using the 'Parasite' to for a special project were un-believable until 2018 where the same 'Parasite', known as the Shadow 6 parasite, was brought up to corporations around Japan to be experimented and used to be the answer of health conditions. It was denied at first, until after several tests, the Shadow 6 Parasite had been created and re-engineered from being a plague to a life-saving organism._

_Wolves all of ages with missing limbs, fleshing-eating virus, internal bleeding, broken bones, brain injuries, pups with birth defects, females that were barren, and even Cancer, were all treated with the Shadow 6 Parasite, and all had lived on and living a normal because of it._

_The Public was announced of the life saving parasite, and soon there were thousands of demands to be cured and live on healthy lives. Soon, wolf civilians of Japan that wanted a healthy lifestyle had purchased P.O. (Parasite Organism defensive device), and about 90.5% of the population are seen wearing P.O. on their spinal area, having them live longer and healthier._

_All of the wolves of Japan had their lives changed thanks to the 5__th__ generation offspring of the founder of the Parasite, Yaniki 'Princess' Sukiu, where she had created the most profitable corporation, ViruCell, given funds by other major companies and the government. _

_ViruCell had become a vital role for Japan, for over 70 years the death population had decreased. No wolf had suspected anything about ViruCell. . . _

_There had several stories going around about a secret experiment that ViruCell had been working on since it first started. Stories about the company working on the original Parasite from WW2, for the wolves wearing P.O. had an experiment copy of the Parasite. _

_There were even some strange rumors about ViruCell's level 5 security team, that the security wolves were not wolves at all. But the real problem of ViruCell had begun for there were organizations that were trying to make ViruCell as a Shadowy organization by destroying and even stealing samples of the Shadow 6 Parasite._

_Many others were selling the Shadow 6 Parasite samples on the black market, mainly highly dangerous criminals. But those problems were being dealt with. _

_Ja-Ki-bos, ViruCell's personal assassinators, hired based on skills in weaponry and physical combat. Assassins were sent in to a location and given the order to 'Settle' the target. The Assassin did not question, and had been going that way since. Few of the assassins were brought to the ViruCell building, but had not returned, raising more questions. But no wolf had dared to actions of the company, _

_Until this day, year 2054 . . . _

An empty assault rifle shell dropped to the cold hard pearl tile floor, covered by a fancy red silk carpet, as most shells began to fall, making their small hollow clinging sound. That's when the floor became stained with blood, and a wolf wearing leather black coats, black dress shirts, and black dress pants.

More shells dropped as a wolf wearing the same clothing fired his chromed colored UZI down the hallway, only to be shot in the neck and in the head. More wolves with the same clothing continued firing down the hallway, where bullets flied and hit many of the wolves and dropping them dead.

Behind a large wooden pair of doors, in an office were 6 wolves aiming at the doors as they heard the dying screams of their wolves and gunshots continuing. Behind them, was a large light brown male wolf wearing a light gray business suit and black tie, hiding behind a desk and holding a 9mm. He was shaking in fear holding his gun up, but stopped when they heard the gun firing stopped.

It all came too quiet, as the wolves had their guns up, not taking their eyes off the door. The large wolf whispered loudly to his men to check the doors. One wolf quickly went over to the door, pressed his ear against the door, listening closely for anything, but heard nothing. But just as he was about to speak back to the wolves, he gets impaled through the head behind his eyes with a sword blade from behind the doors.

The blade gets pulled back, and the wolf drops dead, forming a pool of blood out of his skull. The other wolves widen their eyes and are too shocked by the sudden action that they didn't have time as the wooden doors to be blown open in an explosion, having the wolves cover their faces, only to be shot in the head in a matter of seconds during the explosion.

All five of the wolves dropped dead before the blown off pieces of the doors could land on the ground. The large wolf got up from ground and slowly looked over his desk to see what had happened, where he gets struck by a throwing knife in the left part of his chest and falls to the ground.

He cries in pain, where the desk in front of him gets thrown aside, revealing a wolf of dark grey fur, blue eyes, wearing a black tuxedo with a blue dress shirt with a patch of the ViruCell logo, and wearing a metal mask over his muzzle, which had been shaped into the jaws of a wolf.

The wolf had a Katana inside its case strapped to his waist and left leg. More wolves, all different fur colors and wearing different colored tuxedos came into the room holding futuristic Ak-47s, all looking at the large wolf.

The gray wolf pulled out his phone, which was a blue rectangular glass device, pressed a button and revealed a face shot of the large wolf. The gray wolf looked at him dead in the eye.

The large wolf was tied up all around his body, where his paws were pressed together by the throwing knife. The other wolves tied another rope to the top of large window behind them; at the end of the rope was a large hook.

The gray wolf went up the large wolf, where he spat in his face with his blood coming out of his mouth. The Gray wolf wiped the blood off, and then turned his head to two of the assassins and nodded.

The two grabbed the large wolf, one bringing out tape, while the other shoved the end of the hook into the mouth of the large wolf, halfway in. The large wolf whimpered and cried in fear as the end of the hook was taped onto his mouth and was being pushed towards the window.

That's when the earpiece of the Gray wolf connected with another wolf.

"Veins, the pleasure is yours" Said a wolf in a Japanese/American accent.

The Gray wolf, known as Veins, smiled under his mask as he turned the large wolf around, and striking a punch **(X-Ray: broken upper jaw, broken nose, shattered front teeth) **and throwing the large wolf through the glass, breaking it, and falling 15 stories to the ground, where the rope tied to the top of the window had ended, and killing the wolf by the hook taped into his mouth impaled him from the bottom of the skull, through the brain, and the end of the hook sticking out from the top.

Another day as a Ja-Ki-Bo Assassin. . .

_**Project: Assassin**_

**A/N: Was it amazing or what? This is just chapter one, and there's a lot more to come. Thank you all for reading and leave your reviews about your thoughts. Goodnight. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone, sorry that I've haven't updated in almost a month. Things really got in the way from updating my chapters. My Girlfriend/ fiancée. . . well . . . we got married! That is the reason I was gone. It wasn't easy getting her father's honor, nor was it easy when he found out she was pregnant. Anyway, yeah, best day of my life! Also, Sebastian is now a father; four pups, three girls and one boy. The mother I'm afraid, didn't make it. But we've all stayed strong and still are. So anyway, here's chapter 2 of Project Assassin**

_Beep Beep!_

_Beep Beep!_

_Beep Beep!_

An electronic alarm was silenced by a male wolf by pressing the snooze button it the glass screen. The wolf grunted, slowly opening his eyes as he sat up. He waited for her eyes to readjust to the dark room, which was his bedroom.

He looked over to his left side, seeing the blankets moved as if someone was sleeping with him. That's when he saw something under the blankets and finds a pair of black panties with the middle area still moist.

He smiles looking at the panties as he remembers how they got there. At least once or twice a month, he would arrive back to his home, an expensive apartment, with a girl from a random club and sleep with her. This would sometimes happen after a successful assassination of a target assigned to him and other assassins.

The clock that the wolf turned off quickly switched over to radio mode. A young Japanese female wolf spoke.

"グッド モーニング東京、今日は 209 13 日。美しい日、ViruCell からのアップグレードのおかげで多くの先輩が与えられている家族と一緒に時間を費やす余分な年。アメリカと日本をほぼ 150年 8 月 14日に予定される平和一致と準備している年世界大戦 2 の終わりの。

(Good morning Tokyo, today is August 13, 2094. Beautiful day, thanks to upgrades from ViruCell, many seniors have been given extra year to spend time with family. America and Japan are almost preparing with a peace agreement that will occur on August 14, 150 years of the end of World war two.)

The wolf put the panties away in a drawer next to his bed. He then walks over to the window that was also the wall, and pushed the curtains out of the way, bringing in the early morning sunlight and revealing his face.

Humphrey Veins

He was 28 years old, 6 years of living in Japan after moving from the United States he had be brought into the Ja-Ki-Bos, the largest and quietest assassination group in Japan. They over power the Yakuza by nearly double the size, and turned ordinary wolves into deadly, silent killers. ViruCell had created the group after many wolves have tried to accuse them of illegal and dangerous experiments. So now they send out assassins to make sure they silence the truth, no questions asked. Humphrey killed a wolf last night who had hacked into the surveillance cameras that were recording the process of unknown experiments.

Humphrey, or Veins as he liked to known by, walked to his bathroom where the lights had turned on by his presence and revealed the granite and chrome style bathroom. He brushed his teeth and washed out his face.

The radio was still on.

東京警察は最後の夜のダウンタウンにある建物から銃声の報告を聞いた後呼ばれました。狼が死んで何が知られている Ja Ki Bos の働くことからの彼の口を介してフックからぶら下がって発見されました。これは、2 年間グループによる 65 暗殺です。多くの株式会社 ViruCell、暗殺に関与しているが、その創設者、多くの質問に返信するいないと信じています。

(Tokyo police were called in last night after reports of gunshots heard from a building in downtown. A wolf was discovered dead hanging from a hook through his mouth from what has been known to be the work of Ja-Ki-Bos. This is the 65th assassination by the group in the two years. Many believe that the corporation, ViruCell, are involved with the assassinations, but their founder has yet to reply to the many questions.)

"65 kills and counting" Veins said smiling after drying his face with a towel. He then turned the shower on and cleaned himself off. He able to clean off some tiny blood stains on his face that was from the kill.

He gets out and dries himself off, then heads over to his drawers and pulls out a pair of black jeans and walks over to the kitchen. He heads over to a blue lit glass on the counter and presses a button where it activates the coffee machine near him.

The lights are turned on in the living room on the other side of the kitchen counter, where there was a large light brown couch, a recliner, and a large thin glass in the corner which was the television that stood over a black PS7.

Veins walked over to the open curtain window and took sight of the view. He was 12 stories from the ground, and had an amazing view of downtown Tokyo. The sunlight then shined on his light muscular body, where he had a tribal tattoo on his right cheek and neck, one of his right forearm, and one of his left shoulders.

The female wolf on the radio spoke once more.

警察は、現在の最後の夜彼のホテルの部屋で死んでいる別のオオカミの報告します。女性はホテル分の殺人を約束された前に残して見られました。

(Police have now reported of another wolf dead in his hotel room last night. A female was seen leaving hotel minutes before the murder was committed.)

Veins gave a confused look as he heard the radio. He then looked outside, wondering who was at a hotel and who this female wolf was.

**_7 hours earlier. . . _**

Soft R&B music was playing inside a hotel room, a suite hotel room. Moaning was heard from one of the bedrooms, where two wolves were in a make out session. The male wolf was on top of an exotic dancer, who was wearing only her red panties and bra. The female pushed the male off of her and onto his back on the bed. The female exotic dancer had also an exotic tribal-like mask covering her face, so it was hard to tell who exactly she was.

She then moved her paws around the male's chest and unbuttons his black dress shirt while looking at him with lustful eyes. The male moves his paws onto the dancer's butt, but she quickly pushed them down and gently rubbed her body against his.

She then turns around, still on the bed, and slowly unbuttons her bra strap while her back was facing towards the male. She covers her breasts with her left arm and holds up her bra in her right paw.

The dancer then looks at the male and crawls to him, revealing her D size furry breasts. She sits on top of him, and pressed his head in between her breasts. The female then smiles as he feels the male's paws moving towards her butt again.

The male moans in pleasure and happiness, but turns to painful and then quiet moans. Blood began to drip down his chest and down his back, and more came out of his mouth and nose. The female continued to hold him in between her breasts.

Finally, she lets go of him. He falls back onto the bed, dead. The dancer stands up and off the bed holding a curved knife with blood covering it. She had killed the male by stabbing him in the back of the skull that's connected to the top of the spine.

The dancer pulls out a blue glass device and shows a picture of the male, then pressing a button that marks him: Deceased

"You can touch my body, it'll cost you your life" The female said in seductive young tone before dressing up in jeans and a jacket and leaves the hotel room.

"Just another day as a Ja-ki-Bo Assassin. . ."

**A/N: Crazy huh? Leave your reviews and thank you who stuck around to wait for my updates. I'll have more coming up soon. Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So everyone, it seems that this site is starting to lose its touch with the movie. But whatever, who cares what I say? I know my updates haven't been around lately and I have life that's getting in the way. But I'll find ways to make it work, like I have now. Let's continue on, shall we? **

_Tokyo, Japan_

Two swords collided, creating a clanging sound followed by quick high pitch slap sound.

One wolf, tattoos of the Ja-Ki-Bo symbol on his left shoulder on his brown and gray fur with yellow eyes swung his katana low left, low right, then down in a diagonal direction, all blocked by a dark gray wolf with the Ja-Ki-Bo tattoo on his left shoulder as well with blue eyes. Then that wolf swung the sword onto the brown wolf's paw, knocking the katana off, and leaving a scar on his paw pads.

The gray wolf next swung the sword quickly across the brown wolf's chest, stomach, and lower right side of his back, leaving behind large cuts.

The gray wolf then dropped to the ground, and performed a sliding attacking, dropping the brown wolf to the ground, only to look up and see the gray wolf aiming his katana right in front of his nose, right as he grabbed the brown wolf's katana, all in the time that it was knocking into the air, and held it behind him.

They heard clapping around them. The gray wolf stood up, before handing the katana back to the brown wolf and helping him to his feet. The gray wolf was then thrown a black shaft and put away his weapon.

"Swifts, head to infirmary, Veins" Said a black male wolf wearing black sweat pants and white tank top. The wolf, Humphrey 'Veins', turned to his direction. "You're starting to climb over everyone here, you sure you're not taking steroids?" The black wolf joked.

Veins chuckled. "It's all skill, nothing more. I don't need anything more for an assassin like me" Veins said as he walked away from a dojo fighting ring and headed off to infirmary.

The room he walked into was a scientific room with screens floating around, large televisions that curved, a glass map of Tokyo marked with red dots in different locations, along with many assassins either sitting or standing around, talking, joking, and fixing their weapons.

He walked over a soft padding walkway that led to a small circular room, with the wolf from earlier inside. That's when two large glass pieces covered him, a light quickly over him, and then the glass retracted and he walked out, the cuts on his body had disappeared.

"Try not to aim near my crotch next time" The wolf, Swift, said to Veins as he walked away. Veins scuffed and walked over to another room with white lit walls covered with weapons all categories, where a female wolf was repairing an Ak-12.

She looked up. "Swift looked a little pissed" She said. "He's just mad that I almost sliced his buddy off" Veins said as he placed the katana with the shaft onto the table. "The blade is feeling dull, think you could sharpen it?" Veins asked. He didn't know that he wasn't wearing a shirt, which only revealed a light build of his chest and light built abs. "I don't know, I rather handle a different kind of blade" The female said in a seductive tone as she sat on top of the table and glided her fingers near his waist, which had her lean forward, revealing a perfect sight of her breasts under her red tank top.

Veins, knowing what was happening, grabbed her paw and pushed it back to her. "I know how you are, Lusaki. But now's not the time" He said, before he backed away, he gave her a French kiss along with grabbing her butt. It all excited her, but Veins pulled away, leaving her wanting more.

"I'll need that blade sharpened as soon you can" Veins said as he walked out of the room, leaving the black and gray female wolf Lusaki warmed up.

Veins, wearing black dress pants with a white dress shirt underneath a black jacket walked out of door in the back of the bar, and headed out into the busy streets of Tokyo, still having hundreds of wolves everywhere which he understood since it was 6 in the afternoon.

"Veins" said a voice. He turned around to see an Asian-American light brown wolf in leather black jacket and dark blue jeans. "Hey Lee, what's up?" Veins asked as the two continued to walk. "So we've got incoming updates of a possible Yakuza member that's somehow gotten a USB chip of records of ViruCell's experiments." Lee said.

"What's so important of ViruCell's experiments? It's not like that this target has a chance to get it publicly" Veins replied. "I was only told that this chip is vital information" Lee said. Veins Sighed.

"Whatever, as long as I get paid my daily $25,000 payment. But how are we supposed to find this guy?" Veins asked.

"Where we're going, this guy comes here often." Lee answered. "By the way, how's your bother doing?" Lee asked. Veins made an angry glare at him when he asked. Humphrey Veins has a brother, Sebastian Veins, who is the 2nd rank close to the founder of ViruCell. He had no idea what he was doing there, and he didn't care. He cared for his brother, but to be distant from him when they both work in the same field makes no sense.

"We're here" Lee said.

Veins looked to see a pair of glass doors with painted Japanese flowers, with two windows on each side with outlines of female wolves in seductive poses leaning against poles. Lee moved away his jacket, revealing a futuristic python with a silencer attached in a gun belt pouch. "Just in case" Lee said.

Sebastian checked his customized desert eagle and hid it away.

The two walked through the glass doors and through a pair of red curtains. Outside, the sign read: 絹のような足の紳士クラブ

(Silky Paws Gentlemen's Club)

**A/N: Now how was the chapter? Don't worry, the sexy hot stuff will go through soon and will get to the violence and blood and gore and stuff. Thanks to all for reading, goodnight!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know, I know, I've been gone for who knows how long. I've been so busy with college and with the little one coming soon in a couple of months, I've been working so much that I've fallen asleep on the wheel. Sebastian has been tired too, I don't know what he's up to during the day. But I'm still here and here to entertain you all with my work. Also, I've been a little busy playing Cod: Ghosts online and excited for the release of Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare.  
**A female wolf walked past a set of curtains wearing a tribal like bow tied to a pair of red panties and holding her bra in her left paw and as well wearing a female tribal mask, unable to show her true identity to others. She removed her mask and wiped her forehead as clapping, cheering, and exotic whistling from males came from behind the curtains.  
"Today's a full house, haven't been this packed in months" The female said as she walked over to a cushioned chair which sat In front of a curved mirror with lights surrounding it and a set of makeup on the table in front of her. She sat down and put down her mask as she put her bra back on and began to fix herself.  
"These men want a show, and we're the ladies to give it to them, so to speak" another female said wearing a black version of the bra, panties, bow, and mask as she fixed her hair.  
Many more female wolves were behind them, fixing themselves up, all working as waitresses and exotic dancers at Tokyo's first gentlemen's club that featured both American and Japanese dancers. "Hey, where is Kacey? She's almost about to go on the next show!" a male wolf wearing a black dress pants but with a black leather jacket and purple dress shirt underneath.

"I'm here, calm down" said a voice around the corner. A female came out, Kacey Hearts, but she was known to be called 'Kate' by friends and family, who were all back in American. She had come to Tokyo, Japan to explore a new type of culture, where her attractions got her into exotic dancing, but that was the part of the reason she is a dancer: An Assassin.  
She had no idea how, but she was brought into training and becoming an Assassin after meeting a strange woman one day at a bar and she ended up where she was now. Nobody but her knows who she really is.  
"Kacey, you're about to go up. Quickly before we have to hold it off, and that's bad for my business" The male wolf said. "I heard you Mondu, and it's Kate" Kacey 'Kate' said as she stepped into a room that was designed for her for being a popular dancer at the club.  
She quickly went in to change, but she received a message on her phone. She reached into her purse and pulled it out, where it sent by the woman who worked for ViruCell, a picture showed up, displaying a male wolf that was in the Yakuza and is at the club.

Kacey looked at the picture a little while longer before closing it and putting it away, and she questions why were certain people needed to be killed and by Assassins. She came out of her thoughts and headed out of the room, and was about to put a tribal mask but saw a drop of blood near the eye holes. She quickly cleaned it off, not before sliding a small throwing blade into her bow area and heading out.  
Veins and Lee walked down a small set of stairs of red carpet with multicolor lights were shining everywhere and everything in high class bar theme. The stage where the dancers would come out went out in a curved form so the dancers could get towards the middle of the crowd.  
"Here" Lee said, having Veins sitting down on a red soft curved seat with a table for drinks next to it. "I might've seen a glimpse of him near the bar. I'll head over to the left side so maybe we can box him in" Lee said, with Veins nodding.  
As soon as Lee left, a female waitress came by with a drink for Veins. "Enjoy the show cutie" The female said as she swung her hips to tease Veins. Veins thanked her and took a sip of her drink, just as the DJ spoke.  
"You've all been waiting for this moment, here's to entertain your night. . ." "Veins saw a Lee on the other side of the club and saw him looking behind Veins. This got him to lift up his glass, and seeing a reflection of the Yakuza target, smiling and enjoying a few drinks.  
"Got ya!" Veins smirked.

". . . beautiful, lovely, Kacey!" the DJ announced. Veins looked back to the front, seeing the female dancer coming out and walking out in a crouched walk as if she were walking on all fours. The music began to play, just as Kacey rose up to the pole and began to glide against it. She then rubbed her back against it, getting a few cheers and whistles from the men in the club.  
Kacey slowly glided her paws from her covered breasts down to her sides and then reached her hips and then placing them on her butt cheeks. She looked at herself teasing the crowd, but she quickly looked to see if the target was watching, and sure enough, he was.  
"Got to move in closer" Kacey said in her head. She needed a quick way to reach the target, that's when she spotted Sebastian. Kacey then did an exotic flip off the stage and headed over to Sebastian. Many of the males round her whistled to get her attention to give them a lap dance.

Veins took another sip of his drink, as he lowered his glass, Kacey stood in front of him. Veins had no time to react as she slowly placed her paws on his chest, feeling his slightly muscular chest. Veins was enjoying this moment but he couldn't get himself distracted to lose sight of the target. Kacey had already gotten on top of his waist and moved her paws all over him, where she soon managed to look and see the target distracted by two other dancers.  
Kacey then looked down and pressed her chest, pressing her breasts against Vein's chest, and looking straight in the eye. But when Kacey was going to look back up to the target, she couldn't take her pink colored eyes away from Vein's rich bright blue eyes.  
Veins was trying to get himself to reach behind him and pull out his weapon to kill, but he couldn't because of Kacey still looking at him. The two both had their hearts beating at rapid speeds, and began to feel body heat between them, then that's where their noses were inches away.

Veins and Kacey's minds were starting to go blank and forgot what was happening until Lee shouted, snapping the two and everyone else in the club out of their minds. "Stop!" Lee pulled out his silencer magnum, aiming at the Yakuza target, pulling the trigger. The bullet zipped right past the target's head, breaking a glass cup behind him near the bar. This made him push away the two dancers next to him and running towards the exit. Lee couldn't take another shot because of people running around and had to hid away the gun, thankfully the place was dark to see the flash of the gunshot.

Veins sat up, as well as Kacey getting up and rushing off back to the stage trying to hide and act as if nothing happened. Veins grunted and ran out to the exit with Lee next to him. The two reached outside but saw that the target was gone. Kacey ran towards the stage, trying to look for the target hiding somewhere in the crowd, but nothing.

"Shit, he got away!" Both Veins and Kacey said in unison.

**A/N: well there you have folks. let me know if I need to change a few things. Thank you all for your patience and have a wonderful weekend **


End file.
